A Little Bit Of Genius
by PassionatePhoenix
Summary: Just the little times in between those horrible cases regarding Dr. Leigh Darwin and her team, namely another Doctor she has so much in common with. (The in between-quel from my story, Genius and All) (Genres: humor/romance/drama)
1. Chapter 1

**Just to start off my in between-quel. Yes, I know it's short, but trust me, the next chapter will be a long one.**

* * *

It had been a long, difficult day, but there was still much to do. Sighing at my desk, I looked around and saw no one else was even close to being done. I was so ready to get home, sit in front of my TV, watch 'On the Town,' my favourite old musical with some tea and relax.

"Hey guys, someone wanted to come say hi," JJ said. Looking up I saw her walk in cheerfully with an adorable little boy with blonde hair. I forgot she had a son.

Everyone went over and greeted the little boy with warmth. Derek and Spencer hi-fived him, Emily got a hug and they all talked to the little man.

JJ saw me looking at him and she smiled at me. Smiling back slightly, I then turned back to my paperwork. After a moment, I felt someone poke my leg. Turning, I saw the timid little boy standing next to me.

"Hi," he said very quietly. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I leaned down and said "hello, what's your name?" He smiled nervously at me and softly said "Henry." Reaching out my hand, I said "hi Henry, I'm Leigh." He smiled again, and whispered "you're pretty." Laughing lightly, I leaned forward and said "you're very handsome yourself." Then I thought of something.

"Can I show you something," I asked as I opened my desk drawer. He nodded and surprisingly climbed onto my lap. Grabbing a piece of yarn out of the desk, I started showing Henry cat's cradle.

I could feel people's eyes on me, and looking up, I saw my whole team staring at me surprised and, oddly, proud. Scanning their faces, I saw the happiness in their eyes. I guess this was the test, and now I'm one of the family.

* * *

**One big happy family, so cute. I love Henry, he's so adorable!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, if you're reading this story, please go read my other story, Genius and All. It's the prequel to this, and there will be a sequel to this.**

* * *

This job is one of the most coveted in the FBI, but no one really explains to you how hard it really is. The increasingly long hours, the horribly grotesque pictures, and the conversations kind of suck. And even though the hours in the BAU were hard on their own, mine were worse than the others. I rarely got sleep, and when I did, it was just sporadic hours on the plane and maybe at home. And before I could even think about sleeping, I had to get my work done. It's just the way I am.

"You know, you are allowed to sleep," Derek said from his spot across the table from me. Looking up from my laptop over my glasses, and said "you're not asleep." He stretched himself out and said "your incessant typing woke me up." Rolling my eyes at him, I went back to my report. After a moment, Derek got up and came to sit beside me.

"What are you doing, the reports don't have to be done till Monday," he said as he read it over. Then he frowned and said "wait, this isn't our case, what is this?" I wasn't exactly sure what to say, so I just told the trust, sort of.

"Just an old report from my old job, I needed to finish up the open cases I was helping out on," I said, saving and closing the document before he could see the date. He looked at me for a moment, and just shrugged, going back to his spot. And then he pulled out a deck of cards.

"You play," he asked, and I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my lips. I used to play with my collage mates in freshmen year before they realized good I was. And when I say good, I'm not boasting.

Taking the cards, I shuffled them and dealt them out as I explained my rules. It didn't take long, and just as I knew would happen; I won.

"How the hell..." And he stopped, reaching for the cards, and shuffling through them. Looking up at me, he tried to read me, but I'm a good player. After another game, he said "you cannot be this good, only Reid's this good." Speak of the devil.

"Good at what," Spencer asked taking a seat across from us. Derek grabbed the cards again, but this time shuffled out three sets. "You're playing Reid, someone's gotta beat her." Chuckling, I just picked up my cards. Looking around the table, I saw the boys both deep in concentration. But I read them, it was pretty easy. But, surprisingly, I was wrong.

Beat after beat, we played, until Derek finally folded, "your tastes are too rich for me." Looking over at Spencer, I saw a smirk on his lips as he watched me. Watching him from behind my cards, I played. I knew my cards, and I think I knew his cards. But the game went on.

And on.

And on.

Neither of us wanted to give, I knew from everyone else that Spencer did not lose ever. He was not ready to give. But I was exhausted, and my eyes were starting to droop. So I just gave.

"What was that," Spencer asked after I lost. Looking up at him confused, I asked "what do you mean?" He grabbed the cards and looked through them, and said "you just forfeited the game, you could have won." I just shrugged, grabbed at pillow, and passed out, feeling Spencer's eyes on me the whole time. Some time's, there's something more important that the game.

* * *

**It's short, but I had it in my head for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while, my computer has been out of submission. It's still screwed up, so I borrowed my parent's computer. Please enjoy, and please look out for the continuation of my Genius and All story, which this story is based off of! Loves**

* * *

It was difficult joining a new team in the first place, but also trying to keep up appearances with my consulting job was even more complicated. I never get to go home anymore. And I can't justify living in a place that large if I don't get to spend any time in it.

Getting off the plane from a case in Oklahoma and surprisingly it was only noon. I had slept on the plane, so I still had a lot of work that needed to get done. As I walked to my car, I ran through my paperwork in my mind. But my many thoughts were interrupted by Emily.

"Hey Leigh, you doing anything today," she asked walking over. Shrugging, I threw all my papers in the back as I said "I was thinking about taking out my boat today." Then I thought about it, "You know, if I get the chance." She smirked and said "lucky, I have to go home and clean."

"Well, I could use some company," I said, which is very true. I never have people over to my house very often. She smiled, and nodded "that would be awesome, where we gonna go?" I just grinned as I said "you will see."

"See what?" Derek asked as he unlocked his car, which was parked next to mine. Emily smiled as she said "Leigh's gonna take me boating." Derek looked over at me with a smirk and asked "where's my invitation?" Looking back over at Emily I asked "what do you think?" She looked over at him with a questioning expression and after a moment, she shrugged and said "I guess so." Derek laughed and said "thanks Prentiss, I like you too." I just shook my head at them too.

"Hey Spencer, you should come too," I called out to my awkward co-worker. He looked over and with just a look; I knew it was going to take some convincing. I quickly walked over and leaned forward, whispering "I know this isn't your thing, but trust me, you'll like it." He just stared down at me, not wanting to give an answer. Signing, I said "I bet you a chess game that you'll have fun." And he finally cracked a smile. Shaking his hand, I said "come prepared sir."

My place was somewhat far, but not that far to be irritating having to drive it every day. I was very close to the water, mostly because my grandmother owned her own private beach. I've already told you, my grandmother was loaded.

Parking, I looked around my large piece of land, breathing in the familiar scent. Leaving my work in the car, I slowly walked up to my front door, unlocking it. Stepping into the foyer, I typed in the security code. And then I was greeted by scampering little feet and a soft 'meow.' Looking down, I smiled at my black and white munchkin cat.

"Hi Bowie, I missed you," I said, picking up my short loveable cat. He purred loudly in my arms and nuzzled my neck. I truly missed him; he was some of the only family I had left.

Walking slowly up the stairs, coming to the second floor, I looked to the right. My childhood bedroom, sitting, untouched since I moved to New York to go to school. There was little left in the room, just some old toys, stuffed animals and some furniture. Next to it was my older brother, Shane's, bedroom. His room, on the other hand, was empty. He took everything when he went to New York. The difference between us is that he moved there to start a life. I moved there to get away from mine. But I ended up coming back, to work in a place that my brains could be appreciated. My looks had nothing to do with my job. No one messed with me, because of my brains and my gun, which helped.

Walking over to my new bedroom's double doors, I placed Bowie on the bed and looked around. It's strange coming back here after a long absence. It's a ghost town, though it was filled to the brim with memories.

Quickly changing out of my work pants and t-shirt, I pulled on my favourite pair of jean shorts and a forest green tank top. The air was warm and humid, if I was going to be home, I might as well dress the part. I heard my phone ringing from my work pants pocket, and I quickly grabbed it.

"Hey Penny," I said putting my phone on speaker. As I pulled off my bra I heard her say "I heard you're having a party." I smirked as I said "no, it's not a party without you honey." She laughed as I said "do you wanna make it a party?" I almost heard her smirk as she said "why of course, I will grace you all with my presence."

Hanging up, I laughed as I slipped on my bright purple bikini top. I was just about to call her anyway, guess she's just physic.

As I walked down stairs I took a look around and grabbed all the clothes or anything else out of place and quickly put it away. I looked through my fridge, and saw that there was only booze in it.

As I was on the phone to the pizza place, someone buzzed my gate. Quickly, I walked over to the kitchen and opened the cabinet closest to the corner. It was Derek and Emily. Clicking the microphone, I said "come on in." I said before buzzing the gate. After hanging up, I closed the cabinets and turned on some music, my dancing mix. Hips Don't Lie came on, and I couldn't help but start dancing.

After I made sure the dining room doors were locked I made my way down the hall past the living room to the foyer. Slipping on some brown gladiator flats, I opened the door to see Derek parking with Emily coming up behind him.

"Holy crap Leigh, you live here," Emily asked, looking up at the building. Walking down the stairs into the warm air, I shrugged and said "nah, I hijacked this mansion just to impress you guys." She just said "I wouldn't put it past you." Shoving her lightly, she laughed, and then I spotted Derek. I shouldn't be surprised he spotted my open garage which housed one of my most prized possessions.

"Wow, nice ride," he said, touching the newly polished handle bars. I smiled as I walked down the steps and over to the garage. Nodding I said, "that's my baby, Lucille, 1950s Harley-Davidson Panhead, restored her myself." This greatly impressed Derek, looking at me quite shocked. I laughed as he bent down to check out the interior.

I heard another buzz, so I quickly ran back inside, with Emily on my tail. Opening my front hall closet, I looked at the screens which displayed my gates and the grounds, along with all my doorways of the house. The kitchen had the same thing.

"Holy shit Leigh," Emily said, looking at my set-up. Pressing on the speaker button I spoke to Penny and Spencer, "hey guys, come on in." Then I pressed the gate button. Closing the doors, I turned to a very curious Emily.

"What's with the Fort Knox security system," she asked as I walked back outside. I just shrugged as I said "we had some security issues when I was younger, and we fixed it." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. She didn't have the time to question it as the rest of the group joined us.

"Hello my lovelies," Penny exclaimed as she strutted her very summer-y self. I wasn't surprised when I saw her in a rainbow tunic with a ruffled hem, very Penny.

"So where we going," Penny asked, walking over. I just smirked, as I said "follow me." They all looked at me confused, but followed along anyway.

Going through my house, I quickly showed them everything. Then we went out the back door to my very large backyard.

"Wow Leigh, how much of this is yours," Spencer asked. I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face as I said "about 20 acres of land, and then some." I got weird looks, but they will see soon. Walking along a newly evened gravel path, we pasted through my well maintained trees and finally came upon the beach.

"Holy shit," I heard Derek mutter. I couldn't help but laugh as we walked down to the dock and the boat house.

"You own all these boats," Emily asked as I went into the boat house. Looking back at the water, at my many machines, I just shrugged and said "my grandmother was loaded; they were a package deal, along with the house and the land." Pausing I looked at Derek and smirked "the cars came later."

I grabbed the life jackets and my keys. Motioning for everyone to follow me, I walked over to my Corsair 33, a luxury speed boat with a spacious front cabin and a large seating area while it can still go incredibly fast. I usually just take out my Lancer 22, since I rarely have people on my boats, and it's smaller.

"Does anyone have a boating licence," I asked as I stepped into the boat. Not surprised at all, Derek raised his hand. Chuckling I said "ok, your my first mate." He just laughed and then got in the boat. I helped Emily into the boat as Derek helped Penny. Smiling up at Spencer, I asked "you coming doctor?" He slowly smiled, and stepped into the boat. But he suddenly lost his footing and fell into me. Looking up at Spencer, I couldn't help but notice the little specks of emerald green in his eyes.

"Ohhhhh," Emily and Penny said as Derek just laughed. Pushing him off me, I saw a blush creeping across his cheeks. I just smiled at him as I walked over to the wheel. After locking away all our valuables, I started up the boat and said "let's get going."

* * *

**I'll be putting out a part 2 of this one, but I just wanted to put something out tonight, thank you, and please REVIEW, I love hearing your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this out, I'll put another one out tonight.**

* * *

"_I GOT PASSION IN MY PANTS AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO SHOW IT, SHOW IT, SHOW IT,_" looking around the rest of the boat, I saw the girls grinning at me, and they helped me finish the chorus "_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_" staring out into the water, I heard a holler, and I smirked as I saw Derek zoom by on my seadoo.

"Ohh, move it hot stuff," Penny yelled, leaning over the edge of the boat. Emily laughed, and started singing along to the next song, 'Blow Me (One Last Kiss).' I like my music when I cruse.

Looking over at Spencer, he looked somewhat bored. Frowning at his expression, I asked "you wanna drive Spence?" He looked at me surprised, and I heard Em ask "you sure that's a good idea?" Glaring over at her, I said "yes, Spencer should learn, since I'm going to be dragging him out here as often as I can." I saw the blush spread across his cheeks, and I realized what I have just said. Walking over, I grabbed Spencer by the arm and dragged him over to the wheel.

"It's simple, that's the gas, don't turn too sharply and keep a look out for Derek, since he's the only one else on the water." Spencer still looked surprised, and when he leaned down and quietly asked "why are you letting me drive?" He truly didn't get treated very well did he? All his little issues he had with himself were always pointed out by the team.

"Because I trust you, now come on, it's not that hard," I said, starting the boat. It didn't take long for him to figure out what he was doing. He is a genius after all.

I saw the glee in Spencer's eyes as he took charge of the boat. He was so excited and happy, which I hadn't seen from him in a long time.

And it was a good day; now time to go back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have finally gotten back into my stories since I now have some time on my hands. I hope to put out another part of soon.**

* * *

It had been a tough case, and it had made a large impact on everyone. So Derek, Penny and Emily had the idea of blowing off some steam. Everyone needed it, just apparently in different ways.

"I think I already spend too much time with you people," Rossi said, sitting down with a cup of coffee, "anyway, I have plans." I couldn't help but say from the snack area "ohh, someone's getting some." As everyone laughed, Rossi surprisingly nodded, and said "actually, yes, yes I am." Nudging him lightly, I said "I keep forgetting you're hot stuff Rossi." He bowed lightly saying "thank you." Chuckling under my breath, I went back to my spot next to Emily, across from Derek, with Penny on the computer, looking happy.

"Come on Leigh, it's even a karaoke bar," Penny said, looking very eager. Looking over at JJ and Spence, who were hard at work in their poker game, I asked "either of you coming?" JJ looked over and shook her head saying "Will and I have a date."

"Wow, everyone's getting lucky tonight," I said, and then I looked over at Hotch and asked "you seeing Beth Hotchner?" He looked up from his paper work and said "Leigh?" Nodding, I said "yes Hotch?"

"Shut up."

Everyone laughed but I could feel my face growing warm. After the laughter finally died down, Emily, Derek, Penny and I turned our attention to Spence.

"So," Em asked, watching him concentrate. He looked over at us, as if he forgot we were still there. Frowning at him, Derek asked "you coming or what? I mean, it's not like you have a date or anything." I saw Spencer's face drop a bit, and I couldn't help but reach over and smack Derek.

Getting up, I leaned over and sat on Spencer's lap. He looked up at me, entirely surprised. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I muttered "you coming out with us?" He frowned slightly, and I saw his cheeks grow a warm red as he said "ok." Grinning, I messed his hair a bit before standing and saying "now we got a party!"

* * *

**Hope you like it, and now it's time to PARTY! Review please.**


End file.
